User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Prologue and Chapter 1
You can read the other chapters here Ok, first, I suck *ss at Literature and it's my worst subject at school but still, after making all the conceptions and the Aurae Saga's outline and such, I can't stand it but make a fanfic... so... here it is! :) Oh and Chapter 1 seems too short compared to most fanfics.... oh well, I suck at Literature anyway... Prologue ... ~~SYSTEM ERROR! A FATAL VIRUS WAS FOUND! NOW LAUNCHING DEFENSE PROGRAM!~~ As Tech Terror's program boots up in the cyberworld, 5 crystal-like objects suddenly fly right past him at mach 4 speed, but luckily they all missed him. ???: Hmph! What's this?! So this is their pitiful defense program?! Tech Terror (program): Virus detected! Virus type: Unknown. Size: Measurement Error. Effect: Unknown! Now deleting... As Tech Terror fires his two plasma guns toward the crystal bloon-shaped object, the 5 crystals from before instantly return and shield it, completely negating his attack. ???: Pitiful! The mysterious bloon then controls its crystals towards Tech Terror and they pierce right through him. Luckily, Tech Terror's tough armor and auto-regenerating system prevented him from dying so he stands up, but now the crystals are zooming everywhere across the cyberworld as the mysterious bloon continuously warping now and then, so Tech Terror just hopelessly runs around and fires his plasma guns everywhere with no effect. ???: Enough of this! As the crystals now stop moving chaotically and now surround Tech Terror, the mysterious bloon shouted: ???: R-U-P-T-U-R-E! ...And just like that, the 5 crystals pierce Tech Terror at light speed, critically damaging him with no hope of regenerating. Tech Terror (program): Couldn't... delete... virus... Analyzing...virus....identity....Data....being deleted.... ???: Me? My name is E.N..... ~~COMMUNICATION LOST! DEFENSE PROGRAM HAS BEEN DELETED! SYSTEM NOW AT GREAT DANGER!~~ Eldric the Engineer Monkey: NO! TECH TERROR! ~~OPERATING SYSTEM DISABLED! NOW ENTERING SELF-DESTRUCT MODE!~~ As the body of Tech Terror explodes and catches Eldric, with his last bit of energy, Eldric puts up his phone and calls Super Monkey (real name not known...yet): Eldric: Your majesty! A new enemy has arisen! The enemy... is.... Eternal.... *dies* (note: this is a play on the Japanese word "eien" meaning "eternity") Super Monkey: ELDRIC?! ARE YOU THERE?! HELLO?! ANSWER ME PLEASE! EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLDDDDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIIICCCCCC?!!!! ... Chapter 1: Another War Begins As the alarm clock rings, Douglas the Dart Monkey wakes up and starts a new day. He takes a shower, has breakfast, drinks coffee while reading the latest issue of Monkey Times like always. However, today, he spilled his coffee out because of an article on the news. He then rushes to his friend, Bill the Boomerang Thrower's, house and shouts: Douglas: HEY! HAVE YOU READ THE LATEST NEWS THIS MORNING?! Bill: Yeah, I have! "Tech Terror destroyed, unknown virus causes great harm to METC's computer system!" Who would've thought! We've always thought that mechanical golem was nigh invincible! Douglas: And nigh invincible it is! Even a bunch of ZOMGs can't stand against it! What does this mean?! Does this mean another war?! Whatever destroyed Tech Terror proved that the bloons were trying to fight us again... now with even more power!!! ???: Oh you want to know what that means?! That means you're so DEAD!!!! Douglas turns around in fear and see... a wimpy Red Bloon! He then effortlessly pop the red bloon with a sigh, then continue talking with Bill. Bill: I've also heard that Super Monkey has recruited many forces from our ally, Japana, to help with the problem. Apparently he's the first one to hear about the Tech Terror incident. Douglas: Yeah, cool! That country is full of sweet girls... ???: So what?!!! We won't die just because of some girls that think they can fight, HAHA!!! As Douglas turns around again with a long sigh, he then sweats because what he sees now is not a wimpy red bloon, but it's.... A WHOLE CONDENSED BUNCH OF WIMPY RED BLOONS! XD Douglas and Bill then try to run away from the bloons like a marathon, while trying to pop as many of them as possible. Eventually they come to a dead end while the bloons are still chasing them and laughing maniacally. Bill: Oh this time we're dead! That's it! Many years fighting against armies of bloons and now our fate is to die against a large bunch of wimpy red bloons.... *sigh* (note: bloons that don't have abilities can attack by headbutting or something like that with minimal power.) Suddenly a mini black hole appears behind the bloons, sucking them all in. Douglas: AAAAAAAAHHHH! A BLACK HOLE!!!! IT'S GONNA SUCK OUR CITY IN ALONG WITH US AND ALL THE OTHER CITIZENS!!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! WE MUST STOP THAT HOLE BEFORE THE WORLD IS DESTROYED!!!!... ???: Oh shut up please! This black hole won't do any harm to you, plus it's really weak,... and short-lived! The black hole then disappears, revealing a magician girl.... eh I mean female monkey.... ok let's just call them girls! Douglas: Who.... are you? ???: I'm Kohaku the Black Void Shooter! If you ever see a bloon descending from the sun, a monkey leaping through time or something strange like that, please call me! Douglas: Well, in any case, thanks for saving us, haha... Douglas (whisper): She seems very energetic, and likes strange things,... just like herself... Bill (whisper): Well apparently she's one of our new soldiers from Japana... Kohaku: HEY! What are you whispering about?!!! Douglas & Bill: Ah, it's nothing! Ah, haha....! *sweat* Kohaku: Mou..... guys... always insulting people behind their backs, huh! Anyway, I'm still new here, so can you please show me around before we continue investigating and find that bloon from the sun? Douglas: Well I'm not sure we will find a bloon from the sun, but I can show you around and meet Yoru the Ninja Monkey and Sean the Sniper Monkey on the way. They'll sure help us with the investigation... and battles! Bill (thinking): Yoru... now that I think about it, I'm not sure if he's from our country or not... Kohaku: YAY!!! But... Can we go look for Atsurya-sama? Douglas: Well if you want to go with your "Atsurya-sama" then go alone and get lost, we're going our way. As Douglas and Bill walk away, Kohaku follows them and shouts: Kohaku: You can't be serious, right?! He...HEY! WAIT! WAIT FOR ME! CHOTTE MATTE!!! Mou..... So... what will the team of monkeys from the two countries find as they go? And why did the bloons start attacking again anyway?.... Chapter 1 -- END Profiles Unlocked! Tech Terror: Super Monkey's ultimate war machine. Apparently it works with a program as its heart that can also boot up in the cyberworld as the main defense program of the METC (Monkeys' Engineering & Technology Center). Destroyed. Eldric Enima the Engineer Monkey (Age: Deceased): '''The head director of METC. Not much is known about him at the moment. Dead. '''Douglas Bravedarth the Dart Monkey (Age: 22): A normal Dart Monkey, and is considered one of the weakest ones in Appire. He's usually pretty calm and cares a lot about the news. However, he's actually a scaredy-cat at times. Bill Curtis the Boomerang Thrower (Age: 22): Douglas' best friend. He's not as much of a scaredy-cat as Douglas and has shown to be quite knowledgable. Daiuchuu Kohaku the Black Void Shooter (Age: 18): A magician girl from Japana and is one of the Appire-Japana Alliance's new troops. She seems to be very energetic and loves strange things. Also shows to be a big fan of her "Atsurya-sama", whoever that is. Category:Blog posts